facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperium of Man
The Imperium of Man is an older Power, and one of the first to adopt the Faction System. They have long had close ties with the New Axis Powers, and were also members of the Greater Powers which formed in the wake of the 1st Anti-Zlost War. They are modeled on Warhammer 40K elements, and noted for their ruthless military tactics, yet also a relative isolation from the majority of affairs on Earth Prime for most periods. Governance The following is cited from the Imperium of Man's own Faction page: "The Imperium is the galactic empire under which the vast majority of humanity is united. The ruler of the Imperium is the God-Emperor. Senatorum Imperialis - the Imperial Senate, formed by the twelve High Lords of Terra. The identities and responsibilities of these High Lords may vary, as individuals inevitably die and their influence grows and wanes, but its members are always the leaders and representatives of the most powerful imperial organizations. Ultimately, the High Lords are in effective control of the entire Imperium, and are responsible for maintaining it through the bureaucracy of the Adeptus Terra. In practice, given the enormous size of the Imperium, many of the outlying regions are largely left to fend for themselves without any direct involvement in the central government. The sheer vastness of the Imperium means that it would be completely ineffective to have a strongly centralized government. Therefore the Imperium is divided into five Segmentae Majoris: * Segmentum Solar, inner core and heart of the Imperium * Segmentum Pacificus * Segmentum Obscurus, a heavily fortified area, within it lies the forbidden Eye of Terror. * Segmentum Tempestus * Ultima Segmentum, the largest province of all." History (Known) Much of the Imperium's history remains a mystery to Galactic historians and indeed, given their fierce reputation, none are too eager to pry. They came to the greatest priminance in Earth's recent history during the famed 1st Anti-Zlost war, as a core member of the original Anti-Zlost Coalition The Imperium played a critical role in the multi-Power invasion of Zlost's vast Eurasian territories, focusing their efforts chiefly on the East where, along with the ACCR they conquered much of the Northern Chinese, Siberian and Pacific Coastal regions. Little was seen of their combat tactics in these remote regions of Zlost, unlike the more closely watched Scandinavian and Middle Eastern theaters (NAP and Empire of Barsus), but they were rumored, in communicees between the Jedi and ACCR to have been quite brutal and hard to restrain, though the Jedi nation allegedly tried. It is, perhaps a blessing these regions were so sparsely populated. Following Zlost's conquest and the Zlostian Remnant's exile, the Imperium carved up its regions in great swaths, along with the other Powers (and ACCR). In the wake of the war, each Power divided the regions according to its own preferences, administering territory jointly or dividing spoils among the member states. The Imperium joined the NAP and Barsus (and UID? check) in a new group, the Coalition of Greater Powers, which came to also include the Asian Alliance and EUN despite an absence of fighting by these groups. The Imperium played very little role in the events that followed, however, including the 2nd Anti-Zlost/Kirovian War, and has maintiained a very low profile to this day. There was talk of a possible merger between the New Axis Powers, and led to the creation of an alliance, the Axis Imperium, which remains in addition to two Power's separate factions. It remains unknown how great an impact this Imperium/NAP project has made, as their affairs are quite secret.